fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)
}} Come So Far (Got So Far To Go), en español Llegamos Tan Lejos (Tan Lejos Hay que Ir), es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece al musical Hairspray, es interpretada por Angie y Violet acompañadas del resto de New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: TBC. Letra de la Canción: Angie: Hey old friend let's look back On the crazy clothes we wore Ain't it fun to look back And to see it's all been done before Violet: All those nights together Are a special memory And I can't wait for tomorrow Just as long as you're dancing next to me 'Cause Angie y Violet: It's so clear every year we get stronger (New Divide: Stronger) Angie: What's gone is gone Violet: The past is the past Angie y Violet: Turn the radio up and then hit the gas 'cause I know we've come so far But we've got so far to go I know the road seems long But it won't be long 'till it's time to go So most days we'll take it fast And some nights we'll take it slow I know we've come so far But baby, baby we've got so far to go Violet: Hey old friend together Side by side and year by year Angie: The road was filled with twists and turns Oh, but that's the road that got us here Violet: Let's move past the bad times But before those memories fade Angie: Let's forgive but not forget And learn from the mistakes we made 'Cause Angie y Violet: It's so clear every year we get stronger (New Divide: Stronger) Violet: So don't give up Angie: And don't say when Angie y Violet: And just get back on the road again 'cause I know we've come so far But we've got so far to go I know the road seems long But it won't be long 'till it's time to go So most days we'll take it fast And some nights we'll take it slow I know we've come so far But baby, baby we've got so far to go New Divide: Hey old friend come along for this ride There's plenty of room so jump inside The highway's rocky every now and then But it's so much better then where I've been Just keep movin' at your own speed Your heart is all the compass you'll ever need Violet: Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on Angie: 'Cause the rear view mirror only shows what's gone, gone, gone Angie y Violet: We got so far to go Violet: Oh, it's so clear every year we get stronger Angie: So shine that light Violet: Take my hand Angie y Violet: Let's dance into the promise land 'cause New Divide: I know we've come so far Violet: But we've got so far to go New Divide: I know the road seems long Angie: But it won't be long 'till it's time to go Angie y Violet: So most days we'll take it fast And some nights we'll take it slow I know we've come so far New Divide: But baby, baby we've got so far to go But baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh Baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh Baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh Baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh Baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh Baby, baby we've got so far to go Baby, baby, ooh Angie y Violet: Got so far to go! Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Catch Me If You Can Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Angie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet